Being the Daughter of Evil Has Hard Expectations
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: Karly is a fairy lost in this giant lonely world, but will finding about her past, finding out what she really is and moving in with her real parents switch her life forever?
1. An evil child, an even eviler truth

**PLEASE READ!Hello people. Here is my new FOP story (yes I'm obsessed with them now). Just to let you know, baby Poof was born before Wand and Cosmo got Timmy as a godchild so when Timmy is ten, Poof is thirteen. Don't get mad at me for making this change! Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

Being the Daughter of Evil Has Hard Expectations

Ch.1 An evil child, and even eviler truth

"Come on love you can do it," encouraged Anti-Cosmo to his wife, Anti-Wanda "One more push."

"You don't think I am trying," grunted back Anti-Wanda. Suddenly a little blue baby came out. Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell (**Is that how you spell it?)** held the baby for a moment and said "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what," asked Anti-Cosmo while Anti-Wanda bit her nails.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," the doctor said (**Quick A/N His name is to long so I'm just calling him 'The Doctor'.) **"But something is not with your child."

"What do you mean," yelled Anti-Cosmo. The Doctor passed the baby over and said "Take a look for yourself." He gave them the little child and Anti-Wanda held it gingerly in her hands. The baby didn't have one fault. It was a girl, it had bright green eyes, small fangs, blue skin (of course) and a little curl of black and blue hair.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with her," Anti-Wanda growled to the doctor.

"Yes there is," he replied back "It was supposed to be a boy. An Anti-Fair to baby Poof. This little one here is a girl." Suddenly it dawned on the two newly parents that the doctor was right.

"What's going to happen," asked Anti-Cosmo.

"I do not know, but I'm pretty sure that once your wife and the baby is able to travel, Jorgan will come and have a 'talk' with you." They both nodded at what the Doctor had said.

"I'll leave you here for a little bit, then I'll come in and tell you when you can leave to go home," said the doctor while poofing out of the hospital.

"What shall we name her," whispered Anti-Cosmo.

"I was thinkin' about namein' her Karly, except instead of spellin' it with a C it would be spelled with a K," replied Anti-Wanda while smiling up at her husband.

"It's perfect," said Anti-Cosmo "HI Karly, I'm your Dad." Little Karly giggled and tugged reached at for him.

"I be thinkin' she wants you to hold her now," said Anti-Wanda while passing Karly up to Anti-Cosmo. He sat down on the bed so his wife could still see their child. After a few moments of silence Ant-Wanda spoke up and said "She looks a lot like you Anti-Cozzie. She has your eyes and teeth." Anti-Cosmo laughed softly and said "Yes but she has your swirly hair." It was true. The one little curl swirled just like her mother's. Anti-Wanda smiled and nodded slightly then the doctor came in and said "You are now allowed to leave."

Anti-Wanda changed into some real cloths and they poofed home. It felt nice to be home, they were at the hospital for some time. They floated upstairs and showed Karly her room.

"Look Karly," Said Anti-Wanda when they floated into a nursery "This is your room." Karly looked around with her giant, bright green eyes. Once she got a good look of the room she giggled and pointed at random stuff while saying inaudible words that only she herself could understand.

Suddenly they heard a loud booing noise and Jorgan Von Strangle showed up in the castle.

"Meeting," he said in a loud voice "Now! Grabbed your child and lets go!" Anti-Cosmo and Ant-Wanda looked at each other with uneasy glances and they got poofed into a court house. They both clutched Karly, hoping that they wouldn't take her away.

Then Cosmo and Wanda got poofed up and Wanda yelled "What in the world is going on!" Jorgan went to the front and said "There's been a mistake. The puny anti-fairies had a child!"

"Well aren't they supposed to," asked Wanda "I mean we had a kid, every fairy has to have an anti right?"

"That's not it," yelled Jorgan "It was a girl and has no relation to baby Poof!" He turned away from the fairies to look at the anti-fairies. He pointed his giant wand at the two and said "You aren't allowed to keep your child-" but Anti-Cosmo cut him off by floating up to Jorgan and yelling "If you think you're taking our child away from us, you have another thing coming!"

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," said Jorgan "But with what your child is we have to take her. You are not allowed to see Anti-Karly Cosma until her birthday, June thirteenth, in thirteen years!" Anti-Wanda clutched Karly even closer and Anti-Cosmo went back to stand next to them.

"I won't allow you to take my little darlin,  
growled back Anti-Wanda.

"To bad, puny anti-fairies," said Jorgan. He poofed Karly to him and poofed away her parents. Jorgan turned back to Cosmo and Wanda.

"I need you two to look after the child," Jorgan said.

"Why us," asked Wanda.

"Because you are their counterparts and I'm pretty sure no one else would want to watch the little monster for thirteen years."

"Wait," said Cosmo while waving his hand "I have a question! Why thirteen years?"

"Because," sighed Jorgan "That's when her power is able to be controlled." Before they could say anything else, he gave Karly to them and poofed then away.

Thirteen years later

Karly's p.o.v

I sighed and turned over in bed for the hundredth time. The clock read 11:59... One more minute until my birthday... until Friday the 13th... the day everyone hates and fears. The day were everyone is locked up in their house, to scared to notice that someone somewhere was having a birthday, which is supposed to be an awesome day for her, but it's a lonely and sad day.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1..

"Happy birthday Karly," I whispered to myself. This happy birthday saying would be the only one I would get today, will besides my god brother, Timmy, saying it to me. I sighed and turned over... again, and looked up at the ceiling. Finally my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up to see the clock saying 5:59. Ugh, I might as well get up now. I sighed and stumbled into the bathroom. I groaned, rubbed my eyes and looked into the mirror. My shoulders slumped in what I saw. My wish didn't come true, the wish I wish for every birthday... to look different. I was a freak. I had blue skin... BLUE! Everyone else had regular skin, I was cursed with blue. I also had fangs for teeth, strange right? My hair was light blue, black and swirly, well what I mean is that it goes straight and swirls at the bottom. Actually I don't really mind my hair all that much, I mean Wanda has pink hair and Cosmo has green hair, I'm not that much different with the hair. Well then there's my wings, they're not fairy wings like all the other fairies, they're bat wings. Last but not least was my eyes. My eyes are the only thing that I like about myself. They're bright green, kind of like Cosmo's except they're not as dark as his, and also I have really bad eyesight. I used to wear glasses, now I wear contacts.

I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair. I left it down and pinned back my bangs with a black butterfly clip so then I could show off my eyes. I opened my little cupboard and pulled out my necklace with a pendant on it that was a K, for Karly. Cosmo and Wanda told my that my real parents gave it to me. Yep that's right, I'm adopted. No I never knew my real parents and Cosmo and Wanda never tell me about them.

When I put on the necklace, I looked back into the mirror. My shoulders slumped again. No matter how hard I try, I'll never look pretty, or in my case... normal. There was only one time I saw someone like me.

_Flashback_

_It was Friday the thirteenth and we (Poof, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy and I) were in Fairyworld. While Poof and I were messing around in some store when we heard crashes and screams. Poof and I quickly __ran out to see what was going on. I looked over to see a fairy with blue skin just like me! _

"_Hey Poof," I said while tapping him on the shoulder, still looking at the blur skinned fairy who in return was staring back at me with a curious look "Why does that fairy look like me? I thought you, Wanda and Cosmo said I was one of a kind." Poof turned around and saw the fairy I was talking about._

"_Hey why don't we go home," he suggested. We poofed into Timmy's room and Poof called Cosmo and Wanda on their wands and told them that we went home. He talked with them in a hushed tone, then hung up._

_Later that day, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy, poofed home looking exhausted. I guess Timmy saved the day, once again and I had to miss out on it... once again._

_End of Flashback_

I asked them over and over again why that fairy looked like me, but they never answered the question and always changed the subject each time I brought it up. Finally after like a year, I gave up on asking.

I went out of the bathroom and changed my cloths. I fixed myself a birthday breakfast and made myself a mini cake. I put a candle in it and made a wish. Sad right? I have to celebrate my birthday by myself and have a party by myself, but I guess it could be worst. I could be living out on the streets with no food or water. Actually if you think about it, I have a pretty good life. I know I shouldn't be saying that my life sucks when other peoples lives are worse, but this is usually the only day I actually think about it. See, because I'm different, Cosmo and Wanda treat me different. Through all the years I've lived with them, I never got a hug or any affection from them. They treated me like I was a piece of dust that will never leave. They give Poof everything he wants when I have to work for it. I don't have very much stuff. That doesn't mean useless stuff like a computer or what not. I mean like cloths, shoes ect. I do all the work around our little castle in a fishbowl and they do nothing. I just sometimes wish that they would notice that I'm living, breathing thing that has feelings too. After I finished eating my mini cake, I poofed out from the fishbowl and into Timmy's room to see everyone blocking up all the windows and doors. Same thing every year. They finish doing whatever and we stay in Timmy's room all day.

I stayed there hovering for a minute before helping block up the window that Timmy was working on.

"Oh hey Karly," said Timmy when he saw me, giving me a broad smile "Happy thirteenth birthday!" I gave him a small smile and said "Thanks." After our conversation, Cosmo and Wanda noticed I was there.

"Happy birthday kiddo," said Wanda while floating up to me, Cosmo and Poof right behind her. My face scrunched in confusion and I asked "You guys actually remembered?"

"Of course we did," said Wanda while giving a slight laugh "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well it's just that-" but Wanda cut me off by saying "Hey why don't we all go to Fairyworld to celebrate your birthday?" But before I could protest she poofed us into Fairyworld.

**Did you like the first chapter? Leave a review and tell me. Sorry that if this chapter is a bit boring but it will get better as we go farther into the story. I do not own FOP.**


	2. Today's the day

**Well I don't really have anything to say... so here's the next chapter. Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.2 Today's the Day

Wanda's p.o.v

I woke up to hear Karly walk into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. I sat up and then got a sick feeling in my stomach. Today was Karly's thirteenth birthday. The day we tried to avoid by forgetting all of her other birthdays, by pretending that she was something that we shouldn't waste our time on. I now realize that maybe if we didn't treat her so bad then maybe she wouldn't be so sad all the time or try to make us happy and notice her. Will she be happy that she's leaving us today? How will she react? Will she want to stay with us? All of these go unanswered except for Cosmo's soft snores.

"Cosmo wake up," I said while shaking him.

"Huh," he asked groggily "What time is it?"

"It's around six," I replied.

"Five more minutes." He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. I rolled my eyes, pulled the sheets off of him and said "Get up, it's Friday the 13th." His eyes widened and he bolted up. He then poofed out of our fish castle and started boarding up Timmy's room.

"What's going on," Timmy asked us as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's Friday the 13th," Cosmo replied back franticly "We have to be extra careful today!" I rolled my eyes at him again. He may be my husband but he's still an idiot. I poofed some cloths on Timmy and we started helping Cosmo. Then a few minutes later, Poof started helping us.

"Do you guys also know what today is," I asked while sighing.

"Yeah," replied back Timmy in a happy voice "Today is Karly's thirteenth birthday!" Cosmo gasped and dropped his board.

"Is it time already," he asked. I nodded sadly.

"What do you mean," asked Poof and Timmy. I sighed and had them sit on Timmy's bed.

"You guys know that Karly is our adoptive daughter, right," I asked. They both nodded.

"You also know that she is an anti-fairy, right?" They both nodded again and Timmy said "Yeah you told me she was when I first met the anti-fairies so then I wouldn't tell her what she was."

"Exactly," I said while Cosmo and I sat down next to them "And do you know who her real parents are?" They both looked at each other and shook their heads no. I sighed and said "Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda." Timmy gasped and said "But she doesn't seem as bad as them."

"That's because she's been living with fairies," piped up Cosmo "Not anti-fairies."

"Wait," said Poof "Why did they have her and not an Anti-Poof?"

"Because something went wrong when she was born," I said while looking down "She's not supposed to exist."

"If she's not supposed to exist then why do you have her," asked Timmy. I sighed and started explaining.

_Flashback_

_I looked around in confusion as Cosmo and I were poofed into fairy court. I then saw our counterparts and Jorgan._

"_What in the world is going on," I yelled. Yes I ticked off because we didn't want anything to do with our counterparts. I looked over at them and got a closer look. They were shaking while clutching a little figure, that I couldn't figure out what it was._

_Jorgan went to the front of the court house and said "There's been a mistake. The puny anti-fairies had a child!"_

"_Well aren't they supposed to," I asked "I mean we had a kid, and every fairy has to have an anti, right?"_

"_That's not it," Jorgan yelled back at me "It is a girl and has no relation to baby Poof!" He turned away from us to look at our counterparts. He pointed his giant wand at them and said "You aren't __allowed to keep your child-" but Anti-Cosmo cut him off by floating up to him and yelling "If you __think your taking our child away from us, you have another thing coming!"_

"_I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," said Jorgan "But with what your child is, we have to take her. You are not allowed to see Anti-Karly Cosma until her birthday, June thirteenth, in thirteen years!" Anti-Wanda clutched Karly even closer and Anti-Cosmo went back to stand next to them._

"_I won't allow you to take my little darlin'," growled back Anti-Wanda._

"_Too bad, puny anti-fairies," said Jorgan. He poofed Karly to him and then poofed away the two anti-fairies. He turned back to us and said "I need you two, to look after the child," Jorgan said._

"_Why us," I asked. _

"_Because you are their counterparts and I'm pretty sure that nobody would want to look after the monster for thirteen years."_

"_Wait," said Cosmo while waving his hand in the air "I have a question! Why thirteen years?"_

"_Because," sighed Jorgan "That's when her power is able to be controlled." Before we could say any more, he gave us Karly and then poofed us back home._

_End of flashback_

"So that's why you got Karly," said Poof "Because you were forced to?" Cosmo and I nodded our heads.

"What did Jorgan mean when he said "That's when her power can be controlled."," asked Timmy.

"Well Timmy," I said "Because Karly wasn't supposed to be born, it also made her the most powerful fairy in all the universes. That's why Jorgan took her away from her parents, so then they couldn't use her for their own needs. She gets to go back to them now because, now that her magic is controlled, she can't be forced to use her magic."

"Does this mean that this is our last day with her," asked Poof while looking down.

"I'm afraid so," I replied back sadly.

"Well we better get back to work," Timmy said in a sad voice "We don't want her to get suspicious or anything." I suddenly felt a pang in my heart. I then knew that Timmy loved Karly as a sister. I always wondered why Timmy liked Karly een after he met the other anti-fairies, but now I understood. Karly wasn't like the other anti-fairies. Sure she liked to cause trouble, but she was nice, quiet and didn't want to hurt us. Well the reason why she acted like that was because she grew up around good fairies, but still, Timmy loved her like a sister and Karly loved him like a brother. It made me feel sad that we had to break this bond by sending her back to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.

Not to long after we got back to work, Karly came in. We pretended not to see her. She stayed there for a second then went to the window Timmy was working on and started helping.

"Oh hey Karly," Timmy said while smiling at her. Even though his acting was good, I could tell that deep down inside, he was hurting, because he was going to lose one of his best friends in mere minutes.

"Happy thirteenth birthday," he added. She gave him a small smile and said "Thanks." After their conversation, Cosmo and I 'noticed' that she was there.

"Happy birthday kiddo," I said while floating up to her, Cosmo and Poof right behind me. He face scrunched in confusion and she asked "You guys actually remembered?"

"Of course we did," I said while giving a nervous (hopefully not noticeable) laugh "Why wouldn't we?" Suddenly I felt my wand buzz in my hand, indicating that we needed to go to Fairyworld and give our counterparts back their daughter.

"Well it's just that-" but I cut her off by saying "Hey, why don't we all go to Fairyworld to celebrate your birthday?" Then before she could protest, I poofed all of us into Fairyworld.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I know it's like the first chapter, but in a different p.o.v. But I need to do this story in three different p.o.v's. The first, Karly's, because we need to know how she's dealing with all of this and what thinks of herself. The second, Wanda's, because we need to know how they deal without Karly and why they were such horrible parents. And the last, Anti-Cosmo's (He's next chapter!), because we need to know how they dealt without Karly and what ****they think about getting Karly back. Hoped this helped and please review!**


	3. Why us?

**Replies to reviews.**

**Gery900- I'm glad you like it ^_^ and I was excited to write this chapter, Anti-Cosmo's, point of view! Oh and congrats on being my first reviewer! **

**Well I'm happy to say that it's finally Anti-Cosmo's point of veiw! By the way, he's my fave character in the T.V show! Enjoy and sorry for the spelling an grammar mistakes. Oh and also sorry if I get mixed up on some information in this chapter, if you find anything wrong just let me know!**

Ch.3 Why us?

Anti-Cosmo's p.o.v

In my mind, our daughter was perfection. Anti-Wanda and I both knew that she would be a daddy's girl, but we never got to find out.

I just can't believe that Jorgan can appear and take our precious Anti-Karly away from us, and give her to.. to those fairies! How dare he!

After Jorgan poofed us back to our home, Anti-Wanda broke down crying.

"My poor darling," she wailed "Thirteen years! What if she don't want to come back to us after that Anti-Cozzie?" She looked up at me with big watery eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this. I opened my mouth to reply to her question, but I was lost for words. I didn't know what to do if Anti-Karly didn't want to come back with us after thirteen years of living with Cosmo and Wanda. She would be raised as a fairy and might not want to suddenly become an anti-fairy. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder "i don't know Anti-Wanda, my dear. I don't know."

Thirteen years later

I swear Anti-Wanda was actually bouncing off the walls when we saw today was our daughters, Anti-Karly, birthday. I smiled slightly when I saw how excited Anti-Wanda was when she heard she would be able to see her daughter after thirteen years of not seeing her. I was too excited, but unlike Anti-Wanda I saw our daughter multiple times before. The first was when Timothy wished us out of our prison. She was looking at shops with her adoptive brother, Poof. She also saw me that day and asked Poof why I looked like her, when she asked him that, he quickly took her away. The last time I saw her was when Timothy captured us again when he met that Jimmy fellow. She looked like she was having a war in her head of what to do, cause mayhem or help Timothy. It was obviously her anti-fairy instincts kicking in. I never told Anti-Wanda that I saw her, of course. Anti-Wanda would have been devastated if she found out that I did and she didn't, so it was always my little secret.

"I get to see my little darlin' again," Anti-Wanda practically squealed. I've never seen her so happy before in my life. Suddenly a dark thought filled my mind.

_What if she don't want to come back to us after that Anti-Cozzie?_ I remember Anti-Wanda asking me that when we first lost our daughter. I remember everything about that day. But that's besides the point. What if she really didn't want to come back to us? What id she wanted to stay with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timothy? I shuddered at the thought of her staying with them. But they did raise her as their own child, like she belong with them. Well at least that's what it looked like those two times that I saw her, but looks can be deceiving.

"Come on dear," I said while pulling Anti-Wanda outside the door "We only have one day to see Anti-Karly and create mayhem in Fairyworld." We went outside and started to fly to the wall that separated our world from Fairyworld. As we passed other anti-fairies they wished us luck on seeing Anti-Karly or saying they couldn't wait to meet Anti-Karly.

We got to the very front of the group and waited anxiously for the wall to disappear so we could leave Anti-Fairyworld and go into Fairyworld were we would go find Anti-Karly.

As fast as a blink of an eye the wall disappeared and we all fled into Fairyworld. Most anti-fairies quickly gave bad luck to the unlucky fairies that they found, but Anti-Wanda and I stayed in the skies hoping to find Anti-Karly. Before we could find her, Jorgan poofed in front of us.

"I see you haven't forgoten today is Anti-Karly's thirteenth birthday," he said. I swear I could almost hear relief in his voice that we didn't forget, but also anxiousness.

"Of course we haven't," said Anti-Wanda "Why would we forget?" Jorgan sighed and said "Never mind, follow me if you want to see her, but stay behind me until after we tell her the news of meeting her actual parents." And with that Jorgan started to walk away with us following closely behind.

**Grr this chapter is so short! I hate myself for making it this short but I have to stop here! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Oh I have a request, review and tell me what you think but in the review tell me who your favorite character is from FOP, it could be from this story or is could be just from the T.V show. I do not own FOP.**


	4. Meeting Them

**Reply to reviews**

**Negatimmyslove99(is that right?)-I'm glad you think it's cute! Oh and I like Anti-Cosmo (but I think I said that..) and I also like Nega Timmy! Also thanks for adding this story onto your favorites list and adding me to your favorite author list! You make me so happy!**

**And thanks VICTORY 4 ZIM (is that right?) for adding this story to the story alert, you also make me very happy!**

**Ok, an explanation why I haven't updated in a while. My parents grounded me and took away my laptop so I haven't been able to write for a while. Also I'm staring in a musical called Seussical the Musical, so practice also takes away a lot of my time, I really am sorry! **

**Anyways, thanks everybody for reading this story so far and I hope your enjoying it! Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.4 Meeting Them

Anti-Karly's or Karly's p.o.v

We poofed into Fairyworld, and I heard crashes and screams coming from different places.

"Wow," I said while looking around "People in Fairyworld take Friday the 13th very... serious." It was silent for a while, so I started wondering why my family wasn't saying anything.

"What's the real reason why we're here," I asked them when I turned towards them, but before they could answer I head heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around to face Jorgan, well technically his knee.

"Why hello there Jar Head," I said while smirking up at him. Yes, if you couldn't tell, I hate him, so therefore I called him Jar Head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he spat back.

"Eh, but you know me, I never listen to rules."

"S-so is it time Jorgan," stuttered Cosmo.

"Time for what," I asked Cosmo, turning to him.

"Have you ever thought about meeting you're real parents, Karly," asked Jorgan. This question defiantly threw me off guard, but I just shrugged my shoulders and said "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Why not," asked a British voice. I looked behind me in bewilderment and I asked "Who said that?" I looked back at him, with my eyebrow raised.

"Um," he stuttered "I-I coughed." Then he faked cough into his hand.

"Riiiiight," I said while rolling my eyes "So I ask again, why do you ask?"

"Um sweetheart," said Wanda while flying up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder "How would you feel about meeting your real parents, then if you want to, you can move back with them."

"Seriously! Wait, but why now?"

"I think that's something that your real parents need to talk to you about." I looked at the rest of my family, they looked sad and... wait do I see fear in there? Why would they be afraid?

"Um," I said while looking around "A-alright. Lets meet the parents." I know, really cheesy joke, but Timmy slightly laughed.

"Now are you sure about this," asked Jorgan.

"Uh, of course I'm sure," I said while putting a hand on my hip "I wouldn't say yes if I wasn't sure." He rolled his eyes and looked behind himself while saying "Alright you can come out now." I was about to ask who in the world he was talking to, but then two fairies came out from behind him, but not just any fairies, fairies that looked like me! Oh. My. Gosh. Fairies... that.. look...like.. _ME!_

When I got a good look at them I noticed the looked exactly like Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wow," I whispered to Timmy "They look _exactly _like Cosmo and Wanda."

"Well of course they do, they're ant-" but Wanda cut off Timmy by putting a hand on his mouth, which caused me to kind of giggled.

"Why hello Timothy, Wanda, Cosmo," said one of the blue fairies. He had a British accent, he wore a monocle (**quick A/N is this what it's called?)** but what scared me the most is that I looked a lot like him.

"Wait," I said looking between the two fairies and my family "Y'all know each other?"

"Why of course we do my dear child," said the one with the British accent "We're all bitter rivals. And if I may so ask **(Did that even make sense?)**, who are you?"

"Karly," I replied back "and who are you?" When I said Karly, the two fairies went what seemed like shock, so they didn't reply to the question.

"Um Karly," said Poof "These are your parents. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda." I was about to ask if they were really my parents, but then the names processed through my brain.

"Anti," I asked. Why is there so much confusion in this world!

"You mean you haven't told her 'bout us yet," asked the other fairy. She had a strong southern accent and no shoes. _This is my Mom?_

"Well not exactly," replied back Wanda.

"Not exactly," I practically yelled "There were others like me and you never told me? And then you never told me about my parents either? Why?" The last part was small and quiet. I was hurt. They told me lies all my life and I was so stupid to believe them!

Wanda opened and closed her mouth searching for the right thing to say, Cosmo was looking down ashamed, and Poof was twiddling his thumbs. I looked down at Timmy and saw his big sad eyes. He was hurt too... by me. I didn't want to hurt him.

I sighed and floated down so then my feet touched the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he said "I wanted to tell you, but Jorgan, Cosmo and Wanda made me promise not to tell."

"Oh," I said, intrigued by what Timmy had said "And why did you make him promise?" I looked around and saw that Wanda was now looking down with Cosmo and that Jorgan was looking at me with a blank expression.

"Well Jar Head," I said while flying up to meet his eyes "Looks like you're the only one who can explain."

"Uh, uh," he stuttered.

"Well spit it out, Jar Head," I said with so much fierce that he stumbled back a few steps.

"Well," he said while rubbing his neck "We thought if you knew, you would go and find them, then they would use your power against you and also use it for evil things." The last part was kind of rushed, but the two fairies...er... my parents heard him loud and clear.

"You'd think we'd use our child's power and use it against her and have her power used for evil, even though she didn't want to," said the one with the British accent... I mean my Dad. That just seems to weird to say. My Dad. Yep very weird.

"We could never be sure," replied back Jorgan "That's why we took Karly away."

"It's Anti-Karly, not Karly!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone," I said while going in between the two "Anti-Karly?"

"Yes," replied back my Mom (that's even weirder to say than my Dad!) "Your full name is Anti-Karly Cosma."

"Cosma? Isn't that Cosmo's last name? And what's with the whole anti thing," I asked, I was just so confused! Well it's not a whole bummer, I mean this is one of the best birthdays I ever had.

"Well my dear child," said my Dad while readjusting his monocle "Cosma is Cosmo's last name, but also mine. See everything good has a bad side, right? Well we anti-fairies are the bad side to the fairies. And you were supposed to be Poof's anti-fairy." Poof and I looked at each other in horror. I turned back to him while rolling my eyes and said "Yeah right, I don't be-" But then I stopped dead in my tracks. _Maybe _I do believe it. Now that I think about it, Poof and I were completely opposite. We always fought and there were a couple times where our wands were out and he nearly poofed me into space and I nearly disintegrated him.

"But if the anti-fairies look like their counterpart, then why don't I," I asked to no one in specific, I was mostly talking to myself.

"Because you were a mistake," Jorgan replied.

"A-a mistake," I whispered, it hurt me, it was worse than being nearly blown up (yep another fight with Poof) "I'm not a mistake!" I was now yelling "A mistake would be actually disintegrating Poof on purpose! But calling me a mistake? Nothing made into this world is a mistake!" Everybody (excluding my real parents) looked down guiltily.

"Well what do ya say darlin'" said my Mom "Want to come live with us?" I smiled and said "I would like that." So I gave Timmy a hug and he whispered to me "Promise you'll call and visit me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world kid," I said while ruffling his hair. I turned around to my real parents, took their hands and we flew off. Suddenly I felt like a thousand tons just got lifted off my shoulders. I finally felt free, but was I?

**Yes finally this chapter is finished! I feel so proud to say that, lol. Anyways PLEASE review (you'll make me super happy!) and I do not own FOP, if I did then the CGI movie would not be in the making (sorry for those of you who want to see it).**


	5. Leaving?

**Reply to reviews**

**grey900- Well you don't have to wait any longer!**

**Well not much else to say so enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.5 Leaving?

Timmy's p.o.v

I watched Karly... I mean Anti-Karly fly off with her real parents. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Anti-Karly may be an anti-fairy, but she's always been there for me. When people have forgotten my birthday, she never did. When I was having a bad day she was always there to brighten it. When I wanted to do something crazy (so crazy, Cosmo didn't even want to grant it) she'd make it happen, no matter what. She was like the sister I never had. It felt like a chunk of me was now missing.

I looked up to see Cosmo biting his lip, trying not to cry. Wanda looking down with a guilty look on her face. Jorgan already left, and Poof was bawling into his hands. I can get why he was doing that. Even though they didn't always get along, she was still his sister. The sister who has been with him for thirteen years. They had this strange bond that nobody knew about, well besides Cosmo and Wanda. It was because they were supposed the good and bad part of each other. So when he felt pain, she felt pain. When he felt happiness she felt happiness. The only thing bad about that, is that it was only a one way street. Poof never felt what Anti-Karly felt. Timmy knew this because every night when Anti-Karly put him to bed he would always have her tell him how she felt. He noticed that Anti-Karly was always neglected, never loved, but she loved them. She loved Cosmo and Wanda with all her heart, but it seemed like they cared nothing for her, like they thought she was a burden to them. He remembered one night they were talking.

_Flashback_

"_Is something bothering you Karly," Timmy asked. She sighed and sat on his bed and he sat up from laying under the covers._

"_Kinda," she said "It feels like I'm crowded."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well you know how for some reason I can feel what Poof is feeling?" Timmy nodded his head yes "Well it's hard having someone's emotions tied in with yours. I feel like I'm being overpowered. That feeling doesn't help with my other emotions."_

"_What are your other emotions?"_

"_Mostly sadness."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well I have this feeling that Cosmo and Wanda don't like me. Like I'm a burden to them, and even though they want nothing to do with, they have to keep me." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. It made Timmy feel bad to see his fairy godsister liked this._

"_Don't worry Karly," he said while putting a hand on her shoulder "Everything will turn out great in the end, just you wait." She smiled at him and said "Thanks Timmy."_

_End of Flashback_

"Can we go home," I whimpered "Now, please." Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and with a POOF we were back home.

Nothing felt the same there as it did before, it felt empty. It was also quiet, really quiet. Kar-I mean Anti-Karly usually had a way for it to never be quiet. Whether it was from her singing while she cleaned their castle, or it was our bursts of laughter from whatever wish she granted for me. Never quiet, never empty. Will it always feel this deserted?

I hope not.

"I'm going to go in my room if you guys need anything," said Poof before poofing away.

"Cosmo and I are going to have some lunch, do you want anything sport," Wanda asked. I shook my head no and sat on my bed. They shrugged their shoulders before poofing away.

Waiting... Silence... Empty... Same thing over and over again. Well at least Karly... er Anti-Karly is happy. At least she is...

**Well here is the end of another chapter. Sorry it was so short! Please review and tell me what you think! I do not own FOP.**


	6. Authors Note

Okay I know everyone hates these (yes even I) and I tried so hard not to make one of these, but sadly, yes it's an author note :(

So I'm so sad to say but I can't do any of my stories for a while. Why, you ask? Well my family and I are moving, which I'm hating. Also my life has been really hard on me right now and that's why I haven't been updating for a while.

On the bright side I will be able to write two stories because those are pre-written. The first is 'The twelve Elements'. Some of you might already be reading that one. The second is an Alice in Wonderland story that I've decided to post, it already has six chapters written, so that will be coming soon.

Again I'm really, REALLY soory, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient and nice to me while I have been writing. I promise I will get back to writing my other stories as soon as I can. Thanks everyone again and I hope you forgive me!


	7. A War?

**Reply to reviews-**

**Anonymous****- I really liked your review, made me laugh and in a good mood :).**

**Anonymous****-You know, I never knew people were such fans for Anti-Karly...**

**And Thank you ****Horsechick27**** and ****mangaanimefan4eva**** for adding this to your favorite story list!**

***Gasp!* What's this? She's updating? Is this a trick of my eyes? Yes, ti's I, Drkseeker233, finally updating this story! Let me tell you, it's good to start writing this story again, and I've missed it, but have no fear, because I **_**will **_**be sticking to this story till the very end! This story is going to have a little bit less chapters than I hoped for, but none the less, I hope you like it! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.6 A War?

Anti-Karly's p.o.v

I stared at my new room, or used to be room before I was taken away. The walls were black, there was a large bed with blue satin sheets which was flanked by dark brown nightstands on either side. On one side of the room was a large closet, filled with new cloths (courtesy of Mom) and shoes. There was also intricate paintings of red and black flowers that dotted the room and on the other side was a _giant _window that also had a window seat in it.

"Wow," I breathed as I stepped into the room. My stuff from Cosmo and Wanda's were already on my bed, so my mom said "We'll leave you alone to pack." With that, she and Dad left. I felt different, being alone here. It wasn't like being alone with Cosmo and Wanda were it felt like you were being treated with the cold shoulder, it was almost... cozy like here.

I looked out the window and smiled at what I saw. There were fairies... uh, I mean Anti-Fairies, here just like me. You weren't judged o how you looked (how you acted maybe, but most people here acted the same way),I belonged here. Having myself say that made me feel good inside. I never really belonged anywhere, not even with Timmy. After a while I noticed because I didn't look like other fairies, there was still a little tension there of not belonging, but here. I _belonged_.

I slightly smiled as I started unpacking. It didn't take all that long to unpack, since I didn't have that many things. When I was done, I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I think I was going to like Anti-Fairy World. With that thought lodged in my mind, I fell asleep.

…

A few weeks past and things were going great (well as great as it can for an Anti-Fairy). Sure there weren't, like, any Anti-Fairies my age, but that didn't stop me from going outside and talking to some of the Anti-Fairies and helping Dad with his roses (who knew right?).

Sure Dad could get a little weird at times with his plans to overthrow Fairy World and Earth, but sometimes it was fun to help him and it was pretty funny when he got into one of his 'sessions'. Yes Mom was even weirder with the eating with her feet and her thick southern drawl, but they were my family. My real family. Even though they were Anti-Fairies, they loved me very much, and even though it was a new feeling to me (being loved). I liked it. It was nothing like I _ever experienced_ before.

Yes, some Anti-Fairies found it weird that I acted like a Fairy at some times (raised by Fairies, _hello)_, but no one messed with me. I mean who would if you were the daughter of the ruler of Anti-Fairy world? No one, that's for sure.

One day as I was reading a book. Dad and Mom came bursting into my room.

"What's wrong," I asked when I saw their distraught faces.

"Oh, sweetie," Mom cried as she flew over and hugged me tight as she cried on my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her back to give her comfort and asked "What's going on?"

"Anti-Karly," Dad started as he flew over to me "We don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"There's going to be a war," Mom then cried out and started crying even harder.

"What," I asked trying to gently push Mom away because I was getting soaked to the bone "Why?"

"It's over you," Dad said awkwardly?

"Me," I asked in shock and confusion "Why over me? I'm just an Anti-Fairy."

"Remember what Jorgan said," Dad then asked after a moments pause. Of course I did, he called me a_ mistake_. It still made my blood boil.

"Of course," I replied, trying to keep my voice in control.

"Well, I don't think he really meant mistake, but that's besides the point. See by you being born and not the full counterpart of Poof, it makes you one of the most powerful magical creature alive." I stared at him wide eyed and asked "So that's why your going to war?" Dad nodded and said "Jorgan said that it was still too dangerous for you to be here with us and want you back. Of course we argued with him saying that you stay with us. Then Jorgan said that the only way to settle this was to have War." Again this time a stared at him in shock, but this time I didn't say anything.

"Come one we have to hide you," Dad then said, prying Mom off of me and leading me who knows where.

**Well what do you think? Liked it, hated it? Tell me in review please! I do not own FOP.**

_**PLEASE READ! **_ **I don't know when I'll be able to next update this story. I only updated because I had so many people asking me to. I'm working on my other story 'The Twelve Elements', so PLEASE bare with me.**


	8. Finally

**Reply to Reviews**

**Anonymous Reviewer (or ?, which was left at the end of the review)- Ha ha, I'm glad you love me so much :). I'm also glad that you like the story!**

**And thanks to FangirlStephie for adding this story to your favorite list!**

**Well here it is, the last chapter. I got to say, this story took a big turn away from what I was planning, but I loved writing it non the less. I would like to send a shout out to the anonymous reviewer (whoever you are, you're amazing!) that left multiple reviews on my other stories that I was updating, telling me to update this. You know who are that did this, and let me just say, you are amazing! This chapter is for you! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and that you enjoy the last chapter for this story. Thank you everyone who had put this in your favorites, put this on story alert and a special thanks to all of those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

_You don't need anyone's permission to be your true self- Johnathan Lockwood Huie_

Ch.7 Finally

Anti-Karly's p.o.v

Father had hid me far away from where the war was going to be. I was told that if we won, I'd be taken back to the town of Anti-Fairy World (where as right now, I was in the outskirts of it) to 'celebrate', but if they lost, someone (whether it would be my parents or some Anti-Fairy, it depends who survives) would come and tell me to get out of here, to fly away and stay away from the fairies. I was also under the strictest orders to stay put and stay where I was until someone came and got me. Did I listen to Mom and Dad when they told to stay put? Of course not.

As soon as I knew they'd be at the place where the war was (which I found out was where the border between the Anti and Fairy Worlds was), I started to slowly make my way to there. I knew if I wasn't slow, I could easily just end up right behind Dad and Mom, and they would hear me. Of course if they heard me, they'd send me back.

I was walking right now through the dense woods. I would have been flying on the path, or above the woods, but there might have an Anti-Fairy on patrol and could have easily seen me, so I was stuck walking through these stupid woods. It wouldn't have been so bad if the trees weren't so close together and dead. I mean I swear each time I took a step, I'd be thwacked in the face with a dead tree limb. I guess it was good that they were close together because with my bright green eyes and blue skin, I could be easily seen in the black, dead trees.

As I was walking, I started to get worried. I mean, both sides where my family. I loved Mom and Dad with all my heart and I knew they loved me too, but Cosma and Wanda took care of me for a long time of my life, and no doubt Timmy will be there at the war, and he's like the little brother I never had. There was also Poof, sure we fought a lot and we were supposed to be opposites, but I still cared for him. For a long time, he was my older brother. I knew one way or another, one (or both) sides will get hurt, or worse, killed.

I knew I had to stop this war, and I knew just how to do it to. I would intervene. Go right in the middle of the two groups. How I was going to get them to really stop was the real question. I just might have to improvise. Hopefully whatever comes to my mind will make them stop fighting.

I then finally got to the wall between Anti-Fairy World and Fairy World. I quietly crawled under a semi-dead bush where I could stay hidden, but watch to see what was going on. Absent mindingly picking the little twigs that got stuck in my hair from my little journey, I watched what was happening.

The wall was gone that kept the Anti-Fairies stuck in here was gone. Mom and Dad were at the front of the Anti-Fairy group and in front of the Fairy mob, I saw Timmy standing there with Jorgan's giant wand and saw Jorgan as a tiny Chihuahua next to him. I slightly snickered at the sight of Jorgan, knowing it was my dad's doing, but instantly stopped as I realized how serious the situation was.

"Give Karly back," Timmy yelled at the Anti-Fairies while threateningly pointed Jorgan's wand at the group.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, Timothy," Dad replied tiredly "We know no one by the name of Karly."

"You know what he means," Jorgan then yelled in his tiny Chihuahua voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I do," Dad then sneered back.

'We don't want to do this, but we will, Anti-Cosmo," Timmy then said as the rest of the Fairies raised their glittering, gold wands, ready to attack.

"Well, I hope you know, we came prepared also!" That's when the Anti-Fairies then raised their inky black wands, also ready to attack. I watched horrified as each group was about to charge at the other. Knowing that this is where I had to put an end to it, I sent a giant blast filled with a black and gold swirl down the middle of the two teams, while yelling for them to stop.

I then appeared in the middle, right on the line that separated Anti-Fairy World and Fairy World. I found this kind of ironic. Me, being half and half, just like the line. Not a Fairy, but not a complete Anti-Fairy either. Being stuck in the middle, with no one to relate, with no friends.

I heard both sides gasp, one gasp came from my parents another came came form Timmy. Both were gasps of surprise, but while Timmy said my name in joy, my parents growled my name, telling me to go back to safety.

"No," I said to my parents "I have to do this." I took a deep breath as I then knew what I actually _had _ to do. Neither side may like, but it was the only way to make semi-peace.

"I'm not some prize to be won," I started "Nor am I some type of prisoner. I'm not the type to fight over. I can make my decisions, and I don't need some supervisor telling me what to do and say every second of everyday. If we can't have the some what peace that the Fairies and Anti-Fairies with me being in my real home, even though everyone knows you can't force me to do anything, we won't have any peace at all no matter what! If one side can't have me, then no side can! I'm sorry, but I love everyone equally and I can't see anyone get hurt, but I have to do this. _I'm so sorry_." I said the last part in quiet whisper. Before anyone could say anything, I created a whirlwind that knocked a few feet back away from me, and took down the middle of the line. The line that separated my two worlds.

The line. It separated everything, light and darkness, good and evil, but what was the line? It wasn't good nor evil. What was I? I'm not either good or evil, just like the line. The line, exactly like me, forever alone, but in the middle of everyone and everything.

As I flew faster and faster (knowing that no one will catch me now), tears stung my eyes. Not from leaving the ones that love me, not from the wind that blew into them. No. The came because I knew that Jorgan was right, I was a mistake. Just like the line, good and evil should be one, but are they? No. Then suddenly it dawned on me. I had no one holding me back. I wouldn't have to be ignored, I wouldn't have to have any expectations on me anymore. I wouldn't cause a giant war.

I was finally _free._

The End

**Ugh! I'm so emotional! This chapter actually made me cry! Well, I'm sad that I won't be writing this story anymore, but I'm glad that I finished it, that's because it takes off my list of thousands of stories that I have to write and finish. Again thanks to everyone who read and review this story, you make me the happiest person alive! Oh! If you want a a sequel to this (which I'm sure you do) I'll have a poll up, asking if you do or don't. _PLEASE READ!_ If you do want a sequel, I need help figuring out what I would do, because I have no ideas. On my page (or bio) there is a list of websites that I'm on where you can message me there if you don't have an account on here, but if you have an account on here, please PM through this website because I reply faster on this website.**


End file.
